Reunited
by Rockout101
Summary: **Series 2** The Doctor returns after a year when he left to join the Time war, but he left his best friend The Shadow on Earth forbidding her to join the battle. when he returns with Rose Tyler what will Shadow think? and how will she cope with Rose's jealousy towards her? **Rating for Swearing** The first in the Shadow Series
1. Welcome back

I was walking home from my friends house, I was just walking up my drive when I heard a wheezing/groaning sound coming from my back garden. I frowned and padded towards the noise. I raised my eyebrows when I peaked around the corner of the house, there sitting in my garden next my little brother's swing set was a 50s style London police box. My jaw dropped when a man in the pinstriped suit waked out with a blonde girl. I snapped out of my trance and glared at him. I marched over there, the man grinned when he saw and but it fell when I slapped him across the face

"FOURTEEN MONTHS, DOCTOR!" I shouted at him, the blonde looked at me in shock. The Doctor rubbed the spot where I slapped him and smiled sheepishly at me

"I know and I'm so sorry" he pleaded. I didn't want to hear it so I marched into the house after unlocking it. I waved to my adopted mother and continued my way to my room.

"Hello Maggie!" I heard the Doctor chirp happily then a smacking sound making me smirk knowing my mother had just slapped him. I giggle slightly when I heard him mutter, "its always the mothers"

I walked into my room to see Leo sitting on my bed watching a film. He grinned when he saw me and jumped into my arms

"Sissy!" he squealed making me laugh and spun him around and kissed his cheek making him giggle

"Hey, Leo! Hows my favourite boy?" I asked putting him back on the bed and stepping into my bathroom to change

"I'm ok" he said now focused on the film again. I walked back and sat beside him. I picked up my laptop the ordered a pizza online. There was a knock at my door, knowing who it was I opened it. The doctor stood there with a large red mark on his face

"Can we talk?" he asked, I nodded and gestured to him to come in. Leo looked up and beamed

"Doctor!" he hugged him

"Hello Leo!" The doctor grinned hugging him back, Leo went back to his film and the Doctor walked back to me.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to come back for you, I really did!" he said making me scoff

"You wouldn't let me fight in the time war! Gallifery was my home too. The only thing I hear is that it's gone and your nowhere to be found."

"I'm sorry Shadow, I really am" he looked at me sadly

"What's with the blonde lass? I don't see you for fourteen months and when you return you've got some other lassie with you?" I raised my eyebrow. I know I'm sounding like a bitch but surly if he had time to pick up some blonde bimbo he could have come and got me.

"Oh, that's Rose. She's just a companion, I want you to come with us. Please, I've missed you so much, Shadow." this incarnation had amazing puppy dog eyes that I could not resist. I sighed before nodding making him the Doctor grin and spin me around making me giggle. He put me on the ground,

"I'm staying here tonight though. I'll leave tomorrow. Plus you better tell the bimbo, by the look of her I'd say she was the jealous type, and you know how I tolerate people, I hate them with the exception of my family and you...and Serpente" I said after a thought. The doctor looked at me confused

"Serpente..?" I walked over to the cage in my room and pick up my snake who wrapped himself around my arm and walked back over to the doctor

"This is Serpente. My snake, who by the way is coming with us." I said noticing his grimace, but he nodded.

"Can I stay here with you? We have a lot to talk about." he said, I nodded, we used to stay in each others rooms all the time.

"I ordered a pizza so we can share it. Plus I need to get Leo into bed it's nine o'clock already and dad wont be home till tomorrow"

"Sounds good, where is your dad?"

"Conference"

"I'm gonna tell Rose we're staying here okay, I'll be right back" he grinned and ran out the room.

I turned towards my brother to see him sleeping, I smiled and picked him up before taking him to his room and tucking him his bed. I switched off his light and walked down the stairs when I heard the doorbell. I paid the guy for the stuff and walked back to my room. I put off the telly and sat all the stuff on my desk. The doctor came back in

"Hey, where's blondie?" I asked smirking

"She's staying in the TARDIS" he replied helping himself to some pizza and pouring himself a drink. I nodded and and shoved some curly fries in my mouth. We spent the night laughing and chatting about random things. The last thing he did was stop some Krillitanes in a school and that Rose's boyfriend Mickey was on board as well. He told me about how he regenerated, I'll admit I was kinda jealous that they kissed I mean I get to be jealous. We shared out first kiss together at the Academy when we were 10, I guess I still have some feeling for him. I got under the covers and rested my head on the naked chest like I used to all those years ago and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Real Name: <strong>Ariel

**Adopted Name:** Bonnie Lotus

**Chosen Name: **The Shadow

**Race: **Time Lord... well Lady

**Age: **Looks 18 is really 690

**Looks: **Long red(dyed) hair, blue eyes, slim, 5ft 6

**Adopted Family: **Mother- Maggie, Father- Martin, 4yr old brother- Leo

**Fears: **Clowns, The Doctor dying, Her family being hurt, Daleks and Cybermen,

**Incarnation: **7th


	2. The Girl in the fireplace

**Links our on my profile for outfits**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the light shining through my window. I groaned quietly and rolled out of bed quietly so I didn't wake the Doctor. I walked to my bathroom to have a shower, I washed my hair and body before shaving and then turned off the shower. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I quickly dried myself before doing my hair and make-up then picking out an outfit. I heard a groan from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see the doctor looking at me through sleepy eyes<p>

"Morning Doctor" I said still picking out my outfit, The doctor came to his senses and blushed when he saw that I was just in my underwear, I rolled my eyes its not like he hadn't seen me like this before. I picked out my outfit(a black corset style top, red plaid thigh length skirt with a large black belt, a cropped leather jacket and a pair of mid-heel combat boots) and got dressed, I put on ruby red lipstick and covered my eyes in thick black eyeliner. I heard the shower turning on meaning the doctor was in the shower. I walked down the stairs after waking up my brother and getting him dressed.

We walked down stairs seeing out mother laying breakfast on the table. I saw that the blonde was sitting at the table with a dark coloured man who must be her boyfriend Mickey. I sat Leo in his high chair and sat beside him, filling my plate with food and poured myself some coffee. The doctor came down not long after and had a banana.

"Rose, Mickey this is the amazing Shadow or Bonnie as others would call her" said the doctor putting his arm around me, I noticed Rose's eyes spark with jealousy making me laugh inside. I smirked and waved slightly before going back to eating. My dad turned up just before we were getting ready to leave. The doctor was putting my suitcases in the TARDIS while I hugged my family

"Bye daddy!" I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, I was always closer to him than my mother. Then I hugged my mum

"Be careful sweetie, and call us" she said. I looked to Leo to see him crying, I picked him up

"Aww, Leo baby, what's wrong?"

"You're leaving me!" he sobs clinging to me

"I'll call you ok and you can call whenever you want" I kissed his cheek and gave him to my mum before picking up Serpente and walking to the TARDIS. I waved to my family before walking into the control room where the doctor was,

"Am I wrong to assume that my room is still here?" I asked, he grinned at me

"Of course not!" he cheered and helped me carry my bags to my room. I opened the door and grinned, it was good to be back. I stroked the wall and the TARDIS hummed happily at me,

"She missed you...I missed you, Ariel" said the doctor

"I missed you too Theta" I grinned. He smiled at me and left me to unpack.

I grabbed my sonic blaster, put in my holster under my skirt and stepped out my room and ran into Mickey, he stumbled and smiled at me

"Hey... what do I call you?" he asked sheepishly making me laugh slightly

"Just Bonnie" I said, it was always easier for people to call me that

"How do you know the doctor?" he asked, at that moment Rose came down the corridor and glared at me

"Yeah i'd like to know that too"

"We grew up together, we were best friends." I said not giving anything away. I walked away to find the doctor and helped him land the ship. We stepped out the ship and I looked around,

"It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!" said Mickey

"Looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" I asked

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous." Theta said, I wandered around getting bad feeling. I sniffed the air

"Can anyone smell that?" I called "It's like someone's cooking"

Not waiting for an answer, I walked around the ship, I pressed a random button revealing a room with a fireplace. Confused, I crouched down and looked through it only to see a little blonde haired girl kneeling on the other side

"Hello" I said grinning at her

"Hello" the girl says back

"What's your name then?" I asked, as Theta crouched down beside me with Rose and Mickey behind him

"Reinette" the young girl replied

"Reinette, that's a lovely name." she blushed "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" asked Theta

"In my bedroom" said Reinette slowly

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live Reinette?" I asked

"Paris, of course!" she laughed

"Paris, right"

"Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?" the young girl asked

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" I asked

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven" she laughed again

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night" grinned Theta

"Goodnight Monsieur, Madame"

Theta and I straightened and turned to face Mickey and Rose, the latter glaring daggers at me

"You said this was the fifty first century" said a confused Mickey

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." said Theta making me smirk slightly

"What's that?"

"He has no idea, he just didn't want to say 'magic door'" I laughed making Theta mock glare at me

"And on the other side of this 'magic door' is France 1727?" asked Rose is disbelief

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." I imputed making Rose huff

"She was speaking English, I heard her." exclaimed Mickey

"That's the TARDIS it translates for you" stated Rose smirking at me, as if she made me look stupid, I raised an eyebrow making her falter. I turned around checking out the fireplace for anything

"Even French?" asked Mickey

"Yeah"

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed making Theta look over at me. He grabbed the mantle just as it spun around

"DOCTOR!" I heard Rose yell in panic.

We spun into a young girl's bedroom which was obviously Reinette's the sound I could hear was a clock ticking. I looked over to see that she was sleeping...make that was, I watched and Theta walked towards her not to scream as I wandered the room. I looked over at the mantle and froze. The clock on the mantle was broken making me slightly afraid,

"Theta?" I whispered to him, he came over and froze too

"Now that's scary" he said examining the broken face

"Your scared of a broken clock?" asked Reinette

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" asked Theta

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

"Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man." he continued

"What is it?" asked a frightened Reinette, I took out my blaster just incase

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock." he checked behind the curtains "No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." I said quickly. Theta gets on his knees and waves his screwdriver under the bed, when something knocked it out of his hands making him scramble back. He slowly stood up, keeping his eye on the back of the bed

"Reinette, don't look around" he whispered urgently. I looked where he was looking and whimpered, a large figure wearing a disturbing porcelain mask that kinda made it look like a creepy clown, stood leering at Reinette. _'Of all things it had to be a clown didn't it!'_ I said in my head

"You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look." said Theta crouching before Reinette, he takes her head into his hands and looked into her eyes

"You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" asked Reinette turning to face the clown while I kept my finger on the trigger of my blaster

The figure tilted its head "Not yet. You are incomplete" it said making my blood run cold

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" I demanded, fearing for the young girl's life.

The figure came around the bed with jerking movements and a blade comes out its hand.

"Really? This is my worst nightmare" I stated before ducking when it tried to swipe me. I walked backwards to the mantle with Theta following me keeping his eyes on the thing

"Monsieur, Madame be careful."

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." I told her. Theta dodged a swing from the blade,

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" asked Theta, the clown swung the blade at me and I jumped out the way so the blade got stuck in the mantelpiece

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" questioned Reinette

"US!" Theta and I exclaimed at the same time after Theta activates the mantelpiece again taking back around to the ship.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled

I picked up a tube from a rack and sprayed the contents over the clown making it seize up

"Excellent! Ice gun!" whooped Mickey

"Fire extinguisher" Theta stated making Rose snigger and me to glare at her. Why was she being such a bitch to her boyfriend?

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Rose

"Here"

"why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." Theta said

"Tell me about it" I muttered making Theta smirk at me when he took off his mask revealing clockwork

"Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." Theta said making me laugh at his excited face.

Just as he was about to touch it it beamed away

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board." I said, looking around

"Where is it?" asked Rose

"Don't go looking for it!" said Theta sternly

"Where are you going?"

"Be back in a sec" I said as Theta and I used the fireplace again

We arrived in different room. This one was more grown up,

"Reinette! We are just checking on you" Theta called, playing a few notes on the harp

"Ahem!" we turned around and saw a beautiful blonde young woman looking a bit like Reinette

"Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." said Theta

"Reinette! We're ready to go" a woman's voice called

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there. It is customary, I think, to have imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." the older Reinette said

"Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown." Theta said

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you both."

"Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with strangers, do we?" I said

"Strangers? How could you be strangers to me? I've known you since I was seven years old"

"Yeah, I suppose you have. We came the quick route." I remarked. She cupped our cheeks before pulling away

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." Reinette said

"Oh, you never want to listen to reason" I said making Theta grin at me and take my hand in his. Reinette saw this and smiled.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." someone called

Reinette looked at the door "A moment!" she looked back at us "So many questions. So little time."

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" the voice called again making me freeze and grin

She kisses our cheeks and ran out the room just as a servant came in,

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" questioned Theta as we walked back to the fireplace

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted the servant

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I yelled at him dragging Theta back through the fireplace. I moved to get through it quickly but tripped an fell pulling Theta on top of me, our lips accidentally touching making our eyes widen, but we didn't move. I could practically see the gears in his head turning, I was about to move away when he pressed his lips to mine harder closing his eyes. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips moved in sync, his tongue licked my lip making me gasp allowing his tongue to battle mine. We came up for air a few minutes later. Theta smiled at me making me blush,

"wow" he whispered getting off of me and helping me up

"Yeah" I whispered back, kissed him again quickly before looking around

"Where's Rose and Mickey?" I asked

"Every time!" he mutter

We went to look for them and met a horse

"Hey boy" I cooed petting him

"Rose?" called Theta,as we walked through a corridor, the horse still following us. Theta turned to the horse

"Will you stop following us. We're not your mother!"

"I'll be your mother" I cooed kissing it's nose "I'm gonna name you Arthur" Theta rolled his eyes fondly and opened some white doors leading out to a garden

"So this is where you came from, eh horsey?"

Theta went through the doors while I stayed with the horse. When he came back he took my hand and we went to find Rose and Mickey. We found them looking through a large window,

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" said Mickey as the King of France entered the window

"The King of France" said Theta, announcing our arrival as we walked towards them, my hand still in his

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" asked Rose with a flirtatious smile making me grip Theta's hand tighter, masking my anger

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." Arthur neighed "Oh and we met a horse"

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" ask a bewildered Mickey

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." I said walking towards the window when I saw Reinette enter and she curtsied to the King

"Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" Theta continued, walking beside me

"Who is she?" asked Rose standing beside us

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." I stated making Rose glare at me, not that Theta noticed.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress" said Theta winking at me making me smirk and press into him making him gulp.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." she said to Mickey and they laughed

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." I said frowning as I saw a figure with its back to Reinette and the King, I don't know why but it gave me a bad feeling. The King left with the men and Reinette checked herself in the mirror

"The queen must have loved her" commented Rose

"Oh she did. They got on very well" said Theta, who also started watching the figure

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" asked a doubtful Mickey

"France. It's a different planet" I said, take my blaster in my hand not taking my eyes off of the figure

Reinette turned and also noticed the figure that I could now see had black hair and looked like a woman

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" she shouted at it. The figured turned showing us that it was in fact another clockwork android, but this one was dressed like a woman. Theta and I rotated the mirror after he grabbed a fire extinguisher from Mickey, with Rose and Mickey behind us

" Hello Reinette! Hasn't time flown?" Theta exclaimed

"Fireplace Man and my Strange girl!" Reinette cried with relief

Theta and I sprayed the android, Theta passed the fire extinguisher back to Mickey. The android started creaking when it tried to move, I kept my blaster on it just in case

"What's it doing?" asked Mickey

"Switching back on. It's melting the ice" replied Theta

"Then what?"

"It kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me." I said to Reinette

"Why should it listen to me?" she questioned looking at the droid fearfully

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." I said not taking my eyes off of it

"Answer her question. Answer any and all questions put to you" Reinette said to the Android with confidence

"I am repair droid seven" it said making me shiver. I really did not like it's sinister metallic voice

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage" said Theta, his hand gripping mine

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." it replied

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" I asked hiding my fear. I really don't like its mask

"We did not have the parts" it said making me frown. What did that mean?

"Always comes down to that doesn't it? The parts" said Mickey

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" asked Theta

"We did not have the parts" it stated once again, but his time to my utter horror I knew what it meant. They didn't have the parts to repair the ship, so they used to the crew that explains the smell of someone cooking. Flesh plus heat equals barbecue.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" Theta asked again getting frustrated

"We did not have the parts"

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where-" I cut him off

"Doctor, they didn't have the parts."I raised my brow to make my point and he finally caught on,

"Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew" he said sadly

"The crew?" asked Mickey who went pale

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery." said Rose quietly. I swallowed my disgust,

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" I asked

"Someone cooking" answered Rose

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" demanded Theta

"One more part is required" it said looking at Reinette, I stepped in front of her just in case

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete" it stated still looking at Reinette

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet." said Theta glaring at the droid standing just in front of me and Reinette, like he was trying to hide us from it's view

"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" asked Rose who cautiously stepped forward

"We are the same" it stated

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same." shouted an angered Reinette

"We are the same"

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" she shouted waving her hand at it

"Reinette no!" Theta yelled as the droid teleported out. He turned to Rose "It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" questioned Rose

"It's a good name for a horse" I defended making her glare at me

"Your not keeping the horse" she sneered at me

"I let you keep Mickey. Now Go! Go! Go!" he waved his hand the direction of the mirror and closed it behind them.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit."  
>Theta then instigated a mind meld, while I kept my blaster at my side keeping an eye out just in case another clockwork thing came back<p>

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind" gasped Reinette

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." said Theta

"You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette said entranced  
>"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several."<br>"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?"  
>"I don't make a habit of it."<br>"How can you resist?"  
>"What age are you?" Theta asked making me shake my head<br>"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." I snorted  
>"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect." he said<br>"Oh, such a lonely childhood." she said sadly  
>"It'll pass. Stay with me."<br>"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." my eyes snapped to them  
>"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?"<br>"Such a lonely little boy. Though now you are reunited with your love."  
>Theta broke the link and grabbed my hand<br>"How did you do that?" I asked  
>"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. You you both must dance with me" she pleaded.<br>"We can't."  
>"Dance with me."<br>"This is the night you dance with the King." I said  
>"Then first, I shall make him jealous." she winked at me making me smirk<br>"I can't." he looked at me pleading me to help him  
>"Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"<br>"What did you see?" he asked  
>"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." she said making me smile "Also, Ms Lotus can enjoy the evening as well" she smiled at me<p>

The android extends his blade, with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end.  
>"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the-" Rose was cut off by Theta and I crashing into things as we came in pretending to be drunk and singing<br>"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night" We sang  
>"They called him the. They called him the, the..."<br>Theta and I swayed in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around my head.  
>"And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party." exclaimed Theta<br>"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." Rose said completely ignoring me  
>"Oh, you sound just like your mother." Theta scrunched his nose up<br>"What've you been doing? Where've you been?" she glared at us, but mostly me  
>"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good." he turned to the clockwork androids "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." he started walking away and called over his shoulder "And so's your dad." I giggled drunkly, actually I think I did drink a bit to much "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."<br>"The brain is compatible." stated one of the droids making me shiver once again and grab onto Theta's arm  
>"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."<br>Theta removed the android's mask and pours the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork seizes up.  
>"Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't."<br>I found the android off switch on the console.  
>"Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He freed Rose and Mickey.<br>"Are those things safe?" asked Mickey  
>"Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets. Do you have them?" he asked me<br>"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose cut in glaring at me making me roll my eyes  
>"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" I asked<br>A bell rang  
>"What's that?" asked Rose<br>"I don't know. Incoming message?" asked Theta  
>"From who?" Mickey asked watching the droids<br>"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." I exclaimed  
>The first android reactivates and expels the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor.<br>"Well, that was a bit clever." stated Theta  
>The off switch moves itself to on again.<br>"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" I asked them masking my fear as they turned to look at me  
>"She is complete. It begins." it stated<br>All the androids teleported out.  
>"What's happening?" asked a now panicking Rose<br>"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." Theta said grimly

I stood leaning against the wall, Rose and Mickey came running in following Reinette

"What's she dong here?" I asked

"She just ran through" said Mickey

"So, this is your world." said Reinette  
>Screams sounded in the distance, meaning it was time<br>"What was that?" asked a now frightened Reinette  
>"The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link." I explained<br>"Those screams. Is that my future?" she asked  
>"Yeah. I'm sorry." said Rose<br>"Then I must take the slower path." she declared  
>"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time." shouted Reinette from the future<br>"That's my voice." stated Reinette  
>"Rose, Bonnie, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem."<br>"Give me a moment." I said  
>Rose and Mickey left<br>"Are you okay?" I asked  
>"No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Ms Lotus, the Doctor is worth the monsters."<br>Reinette went back through the tapestry.  
>"Doctor! Doctor!" shouted Future Reinette. I ran to join the others.<p>

**[Versailles bedchamber]**  
>"Doctor!" shouted Reinette<br>"We must go. No one is coming to help us." the King said  
>Three androids entered<br>"You are complete. You will come." one the droids said

**[Spaceship]**

"You found it, then?" Rose asked  
>"They knew I was coming. They blocked it off." Theta said<p>

**[Versailles corridor]**

"Where are we going?"asked Reinette  
>"The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal." said the droid<br>"Your words mean nothing. You are nothing." Reinette spat at it  
>The other two droids escorted King Louis.<p>

**[Spaceship]**

The ballroom was visible on a large screen in the bulkhead.  
>"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" asked Rose<br>"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick." I explained  
>"Well, we'll go in the Tardis!" said Rose<br>"We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now." I said  
>"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked<br>"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." said Theta  
>"We don't have a truck." said Mickey<br>"I know we don't have a truck!"  
>"We have Arthur" I whispered to him making him grin at me<br>"Could everyone just calm down? Please." said the Reinette on the screen, calmly

**[Ballroom]**  
>"Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again." Reinette stated firmly glaring at the clockwork monsters<br>"We do not require your feet." one of the androids stated creepily  
>Two female dressed androids pushed Reinette to her knees.<br>"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours."  
>Somewhere a horse neighs, then the sound of galloping hooves. The mirror over the mantelpiece is smashed as the Doctor and I jumped the horse through it. We dismount and I take out my blaster<br>"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." said Theta cheekily  
>"What the hell is going on?" demanded King Louis<br>"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France." Reinette smiled at us  
>"Yeah? Well, we're Lords of Time, and we're here to fix the clock." I said smirking<br>Theta took the mask off the main android and It points its blade at his throat.  
>"Forget it. It's over. For you and for us. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand." I stated looking back at the brick wall where the portal to the spaceship once was.<p>

**[Spaceship]**

"What happened? Where did the time window go? How are they going to get back?" asked a frantic Mickey  
>Rose huffs and a tear makes its way down her cheek, but not for them both. Just the Doctor.<p>

**[Ballroom]**

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." said Theta grabbing my hand  
>The androids all winded down. One of them fell backwards and broke apart.<br>"You all right?" I asked Reinette, I felt quite attached to her, like an older sister of sorts  
>"What's happened to them?" asked Reinette who was looking at the droids warily<br>"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." Theta said looking at the brick wall sadly

**Later**

Theta and I looked at the darkened sky from the window

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star." said to Theta who turned to look at her. I was thinking about my adoptive family. I shouldn't of came along, I'm stuck here and they don't even know.  
>"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." I said also turning to face her crossing my arms over my chest<br>"Like the Doctor and Shadow" stated Reinette  
>"Like Madame de Pompadour." grinned Theta intertwining our hands together<br>"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think." said Reinette looking at the stars  
>"From time to time." I said<br>"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?" asked Reinette  
>"Mmm. Pretty much." hummed Theta<br>"Yet, still you came."  
>"Yeah, we did, didn't we? Catch us doing that again." I said<br>"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" asked Reinette who looked sadly at us  
>"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" asked Theta franicly making me giggle<br>"So, here you are, my lonely angels, stuck on the slow path with me." Reinette said looking at us with sadness  
>"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path." I said<br>We toasted and drank  
>"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."<br>"Well, we're not going anywhere."  
>"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand." Theta took her hand and she pulled us to her room<p>

"It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette smiled as we looked at the fireplace  
>"The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" asked Theta smiling<br>"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" she asked  
>"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if we're lucky. If we're very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." I said<br>I tapped the surrounding of the fireplace  
>"Ah ha!" I exclaimed<br>"What?" Reinette asked  
>"Loose connection." I said grinning at them both<br>The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it  
>"Need to get a man in." he said<br>He gave it a thump and there was a clunk.  
>"Wish us luck!"<br>"No." Reinette said  
>The fireplace turns, taking us away.<p>

**[Fireplace room]**

The Doctor called back through the fireplace.  
>"Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?" he asked grinning<br>"More than anything." she beamed  
>"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag."<br>"Am I going somewhere?"  
>"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star." Theta said excitedly<p>

**[Spaceship]**

Theta hugged Rose while I hugged Mickey, who was shocked but hugged back nonetheless  
>"How long did you wait?" Theta asked, pulling back<br>"Five and a half hours." grinned Rose  
>"Great. Always wait five and a half hours." I said<br>The Doctor shook Mickey's hand.  
>"Where've you been?" Rose asked still glaring at me, like it was my fault<br>"Explain later. Into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec." he ran off while I walked into the TARDIS and sat by the console. I could still feel Rose glaring at me and it was really pissing me the fuck off. I turned to her

"What the fuck is your problem!?" I snapped, she stood up

"What do you mean?" she tried to act all innocent

"Don't other trying to act innocent. I doesn't suit you." I scoffed "You've been glaring at me ever since I stepped a foot back on this TARDIS and I wanna know why!" I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest

"I don't like how close you are with The Doctor! You weren't there for him after the Time War, I was!" she fumed, glared at her with such hatred that she flinched. I grabbed her by her top and pulled her to my face

"Never talk about the war! Not in front of me, and not in front of him! You have no idea what we are feeling right now!" I hissed, trying to control myself from punching her in the face. I shook my head shoving her back when I sensed Theta coming back.

He came into the Tardis and I walked away to the library. Theta joined me later

"You okay?" I asked looking up from my magazine, Theta looked at me, before pulling me in for a kiss. He pulled back

"I've been wanting to do that again since the academy and now I've done to three times" he grinned making me laugh. I pulled him back in for a rougher kiss before pulling away and walking to my room smirking when he groaned in disappointment.


End file.
